The Tea Leaves Conversation
by PinkNeonNinja
Summary: Title may change. I was re-reading HP&thePOA and was inspired when Remus said to Harry in Chapter 8, Flight Of The Fat Lady, how McGonagle told him about Sybil Trelawney 'predicting' Harry's death during his first Divination class with her. This is my take on how the conversation went, Hope you like it!


**Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling**

* * *

_It truly was remarkable,_ thought Remus Lupin, _How Harry seems so much like his father, James, in both looks and (from what he had heard on the train when faking sleep and from what his fellow professors have said about the boy) personality, but also so much like his mother Lilly, too, it seems._

Remus Lupin had almost refused Dumbledore's proposal to become the new DADA Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but then he thought of the newly escaped Sirius Black. He thought of Harry. And he thought of his three best friends, James, Lily, and Peter. He thought of how, on just one night, his whole world came crashing down. He was the last Marauder. Harry was an orphan. His three most trusted, best friends had died, and his last remaining friend was the murderer who caused it all too happen. He, Sirius Black, Padfoot, betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort, orphaned Harry, killed Peter, and also killed many muggles before he was taken away.

This all happened on one Hallow's Night, and now Sirius Black was back. He was after Harry. That realization is what made Remus take the job. He couldn't save them at the time, and because of that he would make sure James and Lily Potter's lives did not end in vain. He would protect their son. At all costs.

The door to the staff room burst open to reveal Professors Minerva McGonagall and Pomona Sprout. They strode inside, Professor McGonagall in the front; her eyes narrowed to dangerous slits and her nostrils flared. Closing the door soundly behind them, Professor Sprout made to the counter to make two cups of tea while Professor McGonagall took a seat at the table opposite Remus and beside Professor Filius Flitwik. "Whatever is the matter, Minerva?" squeaked the concerned Charms Professor.

"It seems Sybil Trelawney has foreseen yet another student's untimely death this school year." supplied Professor Sprout from the counter. Remus thought for a moment, "The Divination Professor?"

"Who, may I ask," drawled out Professor Severus Snape from the window, effectively ignoring Remus, "Is it this time?" Instead of looking to Professor Snape, McGonagall instead turned her gaze upon Professor Lupin. Professor Sprout placed McGonagall's tea in front of her and takes a seat at the end of the table.

"Every year, Sybil Trelawney seems to predict a student's death." she took a sip of her newly made tea, voice surprisingly calm, "This year, Sybil has 'seen' Mister Potters death through his tea leaves this morning. It's all my Third Year Transfiguration Class could think about."

"And he is just loving all the attention, just like his father, I take it?" sneered Professor Snape. McGonagall stood and turned her narrowed gaze to the potions master, "On the contrary, Professor Snape, I highly doubt Potter enjoys all the unwanted attention he seems to get each year. In fact, the only attention he seems to enjoy getting is in catching the Golden Snitch at the end of a Quiditich Match. Something you House's Seeker, Mister Malfoy, should practice doing."

Remus cleared his throat, "Harry plays Seeker?" he asked, trying to prevent an argument from breaking out. _Just like his father. _Professor McGonagall reclaimed her seat, "Yes, and he is the best Gryffindors seen in quite some time. I have no doubt the cup is as good as ours this year, we have an exceptional team. In fact," she stole a glance at Snape, "Some even think it should have been ours for the last two years."

"Perhaps," Snape sneered, "If only your seeker would learn to stay out of trouble and out of the Hospital Wing. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will have her hands full as it is without a Potter constantly in her way."

"Especially with all those horrible Death Eaters hanging around the castle." Spoke up Professor Sprout, "And I don't see what the problem with Mister Potter is, Professor Snape. He's actually quite well behaved in my class. Much like his mother, he is." Professor Snape frowned, "I don't see it." He started to the door, his black robes billowing behind him, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a class to prepare for." And he was gone.

"I must agree with you, Pomona," Professor Flitwik continued the conversation, "He is quite a polite young lad, much like his mother."

"He plays Quiditch as well, if not better than, James." supplied McGonagall, "If only he and his friends did stay out of trouble."

"If you don't mind me asking, Professor's," spoke up Remus, abandoning the book he had been trying (and failing) to read before Professors McGonagall and Sprout came in, "But what sort of trouble are you talking about? I remember reading of his, uh, adventure with his friend Ron Weasley about flying a car to Hogwarts, but I am at a complete loss to any others."

"Yes, that's right." McGonagall nodded her head, "They crashed into the Whomping Willow and got detention before school had even officially started." "Due to a Quiditch Match, Mister Potter ended up in the Hospital Wing to regrow his bones on an arm during the first of our students had been petrified. Young Colin Creevey. He and Mister Weasley ended up in the Forbidden Forest, by themselves, just after their young friend Hermione Granger had been petrified. Brilliant Witch, she's the top of all her classes." said Professor Flitwik.

"The Forbidden Forest?" Remus gaped, _so many things that could've happened... Lily would be having a heart attack if- _"Indeed," jumped in Professor Sprout. "The Chamber was reopened, as I'm sure you know," she paused, and Remus nodded. "Muggle-borns were being petrified, Dumbledore almost closed down the school."

"We ended up sending our last Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, down to the Chamber. Said he knew where it was all along." Professor McGonagall frowned, "Potter and Weasley stopped him from running away. Turns out they had found the Chamber of Secrets, and so they made Lockhart come down to the Chamber with them to save Weasleys younger sister, young Miss Ginerva Weasley. She had been possessed by Voldemort and was lying, dying, down in the chamber. Harry got separated from Ronald Weasley and Lockhart after Lockhart had tried to obliviate their memories, he alone had defeated a Basilisk, Voldemorts spirit, and saved Miss Weasley.

The year before he and Weasley ended up going after a troll that had made it into the school. It was in the girl's bathroom, where young Miss Granger was. They saved her and ended up knocking out the troll. Had myself scared out of my wits when I finally found them, those two. Miss Granger took the blame, said she thought she could handle the troll herself for she had read up on them and that the two young boys had only tried to stop her. Saving her life in the end, but I highly doubt that was truly the case. She had missed classes that day and wasn't at dinner, therefore she did not know about the Troll to begin with."

"But you must admit, Minerva," broke in Professor Sprout, "She may have been dead by the end of the night if those two hadn't known and gone after her, even if they had gone to find a teacher first."

McGonagall nodded, and continued on, "Yes, well, whatever the case, that's not all they got up to that year. In short, Weasley and Granger had helped Potter find the Philosophers stone, he stopped Professor Quirrel and Voldemort from taking it, again all by himself. Of course, he had the other two's help in getting to that point. Ended up getting through a three headed enormous dog, as well as many other obstacles that we Professors ourselves had put up."

Remus Lupin was dead silent, staring at the three Professor's in front of him. He had absolutely No idea this is what he would hear after asking what Harry got up to while at school. He figured he'd be sneaking out of the Gryffindor Common Room at night, yes, mostly because he, James, Peter, and Sirius had done it time and time again. But this?

Professor Flitwik chuckled, "He's speechless." He turned to Remus, "Just think of what he and his friends will try to get up to this year. He's in your class next, I take it?" Remus briefly nodded, wondering exactly how this year was going to go.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Till next time then**


End file.
